


Thinking of You

by foxface333ChocolateLabrador (Sophie7Jasmine), Sophie7Jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/foxface333ChocolateLabrador, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/Sophie7Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville’s POV, as he thinks back over the war and Luna. NevillexLuna (hints), NevillexLunaxGinny friendship (mentions).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**A/N Edited February 2015**

Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville’s POV, as he thinks back over the war and Luna.

Warnings: Implied violence, Angst, some Fluff

Pairings: NevillexLuna (hints), NevillexLunaxGinny friendship (mentions)

THINKING OF YOU

Neville raised his hand, still shaking slightly from continued terror, and attempted to remove the sweat from his dirty, scarred face. Neville knew he would never be the same innocent and nervous boy he had been before his terror-filled seventh year; he only wished he knew if he would ever feel safe again. His favourite year by far, of his whole life, had been his fifth year of Hogwarts. Neville had grown close to Ginny and Luna, and it had been agony knowing how much they had suffered this past year. When Neville had killed that snake, his only thought had been of Luna, and how terrified she must have been of it, trapped as she was in that house for months on end.

Neville stepped into the Great Hall, only to be reminded that for most people, the pain of losing loved ones would go on. Neville sighed. "Be careful Neville, the snarglepuffs are everywhere today; they are attracted to and intensify sadness and despair.” Neville turned, already smiling. "Hello Luna! I'm glad you're okay." Luna's eyes seemed to glow silver. "We're not okay yet Neville, but we will be." And Luna slipped her hand into his, guiding him away from the mourning fighters.

**A/N: As always, I love requests, just see my Bio/Profile for more info :)**


End file.
